Magma
Magma, also known as Amara Aquilla, is the only New Mutant who gets an episode of focus (two actually) but also the most powerful. A princess in her home country, Amara is one of the more girly members of the group, as she has a somewhat haughty, "royal" attitude at times, and is easily discouraged when she does not live up to her own expectations. Magma's appearance has been significantly altered from her comic book incarnation, where she had blond hair and blue eyes; in Evolution, she is fully Brazilian with brown hair and brown eyes. Magma, as her codename suggests, can generate heat and fire, along with to some extent control lava. Just like Bobby, she can transform her body, and in this case, into lava. Appearance Personality Powers & Abilities Powers *'Geo-thermokinesis' - She can psionically cause magma, or molten rock, from far beneath Earth's surface to rise to and break through the surface, forming miniature volcanoes. can also telekinetically project fiery blasts of magma at targets. Apparently she does so by turning nearby rock molten and then telekinetically hurling it at her target. **'Magma Form' - When using her powers Magma's body shines with intense light and gives off tremendous heat. Her hair seems ablaze with fiery light. Neither her own heat nor heat from any other known source can burn or otherwise harm Magma. Although Magma has triggered small earth tremors without taking on her glowing form, she has never been seen to use her power to fire lava blasts while in her ordinary human appearance. Magma is not blinded by the light she gives off in her shining form and is immune to the dangerous effects of flame and heat while in it as seen in the episode Cruise Control when she actually jumped into the lava of an active volcano taking control of it and preventing it from exploding. She then swam out of the lava with no harm or discomfort at all. **'Pyrokinesis' - Magma can also create flames and project blasts of heat that do not contain any molten rock. However, she apparently prefers to fire magma blasts rather than simple heat blasts, perhaps because the magma blasts have a solid impact that can knock down a target. The highest level of heat that Magma can generate is not yet known, but it is believed that she can reach at least 850° Fahrenheit or higher. Weaknesses *Her weakness, however, is a physical need to always remain in touch with the ground. Without being in touch with the earth after a time, it causes her to loose her powers as well as suffer nausea and headaches History Growing Pains At the Institute, the New Mutants are putting on a display of their abilities. Magma was hanging out with Jubilee when Sunspot was showing off to them. A little later, she and Jubilee were talking to fellow New Mutant Berzerker, before being interrupted as Boom Boom dropped one of her "cherry bombs" in between them. Boom Boom starts laughing at them as the three angrily start to attack her causing a type of mutant laser tag between them. Trivia Appearances